<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Gathering by ZestyPepsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065541">Friendly Gathering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi'>ZestyPepsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Cooper, Rough Sex, Rough Ted, Rough Wilbur, Soft Quackity, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyPepsi/pseuds/ZestyPepsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt ends up getting drunk with a couple of friends just to have a good time. After Cooper takes notice to the sexual tension rising in the room, they play a very short lived game of Truth or Dare before things get spicy...</p>
<p>My 100 follower special on Twitter &lt;3</p>
<p>Part 2 will be posted on a later date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Cooper Schulz, Jschlatt/Ted Nivision, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just meant to be a gathering of friends, nothing more. No, that's all it was until Schlatt made a joke about those stupid pornos that start off just like this before someone ends up getting railed. It was all great until Schlatt once again opened his dumbass mouth after a sip of water and said he wouldn't be the bottom with a light-hearted chuckle. The way Cooper and Ted looked at each other before looking back at should have been the first sign this day was going to take that turn.</p>
<p>No, what set everyone off was when Schlatt had too much to drink. Quackity was the one who suggested the alcohol and everyone in the house complied, even surprisingly Cooper. With a cup of bourbon down the drain, Schlatt's self-control disappeared utterly completely. He began to laugh more and cut loose, sitting down on Wilbur's lap when he took his spot on the couch out of spite. </p>
<p>“I'm telling you, whether you believe me or not,” Schlatt held out his glass of bourbon as he pointed his index finger at Ted, watching him laugh almost immediately as he nearly dropped it. Schlatt leaned forward, ass coming up off of Wilbur's lap for a brief moment. “Don't fuckin‘ laugh, I'm being serious! An automatic meat beater
<i>with a hand-</i> not a fleshlight,” he squinted, looking around the room before sitting back down on one of his closest friend's lap. “would make millions. I'm a genius.“ </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to him, Wilbur was not having a good time. He was rock hard underneath Schlatt's ass, cock pressed against his thigh in his jeans and aching from either lack of pressure or too much, he couldn't tell you the specifics. He was drunk off his ass as well, cheeks red and staring down at the younger man's ass with a lustful expression, sweating. Unlucky, or maybe even lucky for him though, Cooper took notice. </p>
<p>“Hey, Schlatt.” he piped up, looking over in his direction. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” The brunette replied, eyes half lidded and somewhat tired. </p>
<p>“Truth or Dare?” </p>
<p>Really, this was what their next conversation was going to be? Schlatt couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, sighing as he readjusted his seating and causing Wilbur's breath to hitch in his throat. “Truth.” he replied, taking another drink of the alcohol in his hand. How bad could this be, huh? Cooper thought for a moment, finger tapping on his chin. </p>
<p>“Would you fuck us? Any of us, if given a choice.” </p>
<p>Schlatt didn't even think. Of course he gave a quick glance around the room to see that, in fact, everyone wanted to know the answer to this dire question, Quackity even staring at him with hungry eyes. He smirked, drunken mind not fully comprehending the severity of his answer here. “Yeah, I'd fuck you. All of you, actually. You're good lookin’ men, who am I to deny that?” </p>
<p>From then on, the entire night changed. The atmosphere itself changed immediately the moment he said that, Schlatt feeling gentle and callused hands grab cautiously onto his sides. It was Wilbur fucking Soot staring up at him, Schlatt turning around to see the intent in his eyes... and feel his hard mast underneath him. Schlatt finally figured out what was going on, scoffing and teasingly grinding his hips into the older's cock like the damn brat he was. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I know when I'm wanted.” he said as he sat down his drink onto the end table before standing to his feet off of Wilbur's lap, snickering and motioning the men towards him. Quackity was the first to stand, Cooper standing next and Ted third. “Come at me, then. Let's see what you got.” </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Schlatt thought he was always in charge, but not this time. He never imagined himself on his knees in front of the couch sucking on Wilbur's cock just to hear the older man practically purr as he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. The New Yorker couldn't help but take him whole and gag in the process just so he could hear how the praises just rolled off of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Such a good boy... Your throat feels so good, Schlatt.” the Brit encouraged him as Schlatt heard the floorboards creak behind him. He popped Wil's cock out of his mouth for a moment just to turn and see Ted kneeling next to his ass with a container of coconut oil. </p>
<p>“Don't worry pumpkin,” Ted smirked, yanking down Schlatt's pants and biting at his bottom lip as his eyes laid upon that gorgeous round ass and his hanging dick. “we'll stretch you out really good. Focus on sucking cock for now.” The slutty New Yorker obeyed, eyes widening when Quackity approached him to his right and Cooper on his left with their dicks in their hands... Holy fuck. Quackity was definitely more girthy than Cooper, but the dirty blonde's cock looked like it could reach the deepest spots in your body to make you scream for more. All in all, they looked absolutely delicious and would fit perfectly in his mouth. </p>
<p>Schlatt figured he gave enough attention to Wilbur for now as he felt his asscheeks being spread by the young man behind him. His right hand eagerly grabbed the base of Quackity's cock and began to pump, the other fondling Wilbur's before he turned his head to the left and stared up longingly at Cooper. Smug bastard grabbed his length and slapped it against Schlatt's already reddened and heated cheek. “Come on,” he beckoned. “it's not gonna suck itself.” </p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>All Schlatt could feel was Ted's cock sliding in and out of his ass ever so slowly, testing the waters after he spent nearly an hour prepping him while Schlatt got everyone else off with his hands and mouth, even making Quackity cum. With the rough hands grabbing his ass and spreading his hole he couldn't help but bury his face into the sofa. He was so unbelievably big-- he felt so good just entering him. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” Ted cooed, smacking Schlatt's ass just to hear him squeal and feel him tighten around his shaft. “our little whore, so eager to take my dick and I've barely even gotten started yet.” Ted didn't waste any time, bucking his strong hips forward to bury himself deep into the New Yorker's sweet tunnels. Schlatt's back arched, moans bouncing off of the walls and ceiling of the living room only to go straight into everyone else's dicks. </p>
<p>“Give it to me...” Schlatt demanded, backing his ass up and taking Ted in to the hilt. The older man groaned and was unable to stop himself from letting a moan leak from his throat, dick twitching inside of one of his best friends. “Harder, harder... C'mon, you can do better than that...” </p>
<p>Oh, Ted could do so much better. He wanted to take it easy on Schlatt for this little gangbang, but now? Now he was going to pound him into the cushions of this fucking couch until his balls were empty. Leaning forward and pressing his clothed chest to Schlatt's back, he grabbed the little whore by the jaw and shoved two fingers into his mouth. He could feel Quackity's eyes on him, the youngest barely dancing his fingers on his own dick to get him hard again as he was aroused by the scene in front of him. Jschlatt... That cocky bastard who always snapped back with something smart and never gave you a break was finally getting the treatment he deserved. </p>
<p>And Quackity got to be a part of it. </p>
<p>“Suck.” Ted demanded as he brought his hips back, soon enough snapping them forward at a consistent and quick pace. The submissive brunette felt so incredibly full... so full of Ted's massive dick that made his own length twitch with absolute excitement. He suckled on the older's fingers as his tongue was played with, unable to stop whimpering onto his slender fingers as he was thoroughly broken in and being prepped for everyone else in the room at least twice over. </p>
<p>Ted grunted softly into Schlatt's ear before biting onto the cartilage, nibbling as he could feel himself growing close. The way his friend's body adapted so quickly to him could only make the photographer assume he was some kind of whore and therefore would treat him as such... Either that or he was enjoying himself far more than he thought. He leaned in closer to the other's ear, removing his fingers from his maw just to hear those high-pitched moans he playfully let out on podcasts before, but now he got to experience them in all their glory. </p>
<p>“I'm going to cum inside,” he told him without hesitation, whispering seductively as his rhythm began to noticeably falter the closer he got to cumming. “You want that, Schlatt? You want my cum that I've been waiting so long to spill inside of you?” Schlatt began to nod continuously, mouth hung open with drool running down his chin from Ted's fingers. “Yes! Yes, give me your cum, I want it all...! Please, Ted, please...” He began throwing his hips back, knawing on his bottom lip the moment Ted moaned lowly into his ear and released. His ass was claimed first by Ted, the evidence being the cum that pushed itself to the entrance of his hole as the older pulled his cock out. </p>
<p>“Mr. Soot,” Ted chuckled as he tucked his dick back into his pants, though knowing this won't be the last time he fucks the New Yorker. He pointed at the Brit, watching as his smile spread. “You're up.”</p>
<p>God, the mad grin that spread across the musician's face as he walked by Ted and hovered over Schlatt. He took notice of his disheveled hair that stuck to his forehead from sweat and the way he looked back at him so innocently. Wilbur was absolutely going to destroy this man no doubt about it. “Get on the couch and lay on your back like a good boy.” he demanded, watching Schlatt shakily get up from the floor and follow orders. As he flopped onto his back, some of Ted's cum leaked from his ass and onto the sofa, causing Wilbur to tsk.</p>
<p>He approached him with his cock out, hooking his hands below his bottom's knees and forcing his legs up. Schlatt whined, staring at Wilbur as he nonverbally begged to be filled again, hole twitching as if it was trying to grab onto something invisible. “Shhh,” Wilbur slung Schlatt's right leg over his shoulder as he lined himself up with his entrance, eyes dancing across his face as he used his now free hand to cup his face and play with his swollen lips with his thumb. “You want my cum too, baby? Want me to pump you all good and full?” </p>
<p>“Fuck, Wilbur just put it in already... You don't need to do this softy bullshit, just fuck me.” Schlatt was demanding, shaking his ass as he gripped at the base of his dick and began to slowly jerk. Immediately however, a soft little whine left his mouth as his cock was left untouched by Ted the duration of the time he was fucked, just egging Wilbur on further. The Brit shrugged his shoulders and raised his brows, obviously no objections there by the way he now hovered over the younger's body and slowly began to push inside. </p>
<p>Schlatt let out a long exhale, letting out a low cry as he was reopened again. The musician hissed through his teeth when his cock was covered in Ted's cum, feeling just how warm and wet the inside of the New Yorker was thanks to him. “Shit... You're so damn cozy, I could sit like this all day,” Wilbur began before he suddenly slammed in, causing the younger to let out a scream of pleasure and curl his toes. Quackity, on the other side of the room, jumped from this and could feel his shaft throb. “but fortunately for you, that won't be the case.”</p>
<p>Wilbur's tempo was much different than Ted's. Instead of long and deep thrusts, Wilbur stayed deep down inside of the New Yorker and gave small and rapid thrusts that constantly hit every deep and delicious spot he could. He kept hold of the younger's jaw and forced their eyes to meet as he whispered little praises. “You're so cute,” The Brit snickered, index finger tapping against his cheek. “look how your mouth hangs open as I fuck you silly. Maybe we should fill it with something, hmm?” </p>
<p>Wilbur looked over at Quackity who was practically trembling, begging for stimulation as he timidly jerked himself off at the sight. “Come here, Quackity Why don't you stuff Schlatt's face for me?” he motioned the youngest over with his finger, watching him get on his knees on the couch next to Schlatt's head. The New Yorker was looking at the Hispanic now, eyes begging for his dick in his mouth as he let his tongue hang from his maw. “I just... Put it in?” </p>
<p>Wilbur stopped moving inside of Schlatt, instead leaning over and grabbing Quackity's shaft ever so gently. His breath caught in his throat as he allowed Wilbur to guide him into Schlatt's mouth, breath stuttering when the whore below them immediately began to suck. “Just thrust, baby. Fuck his mouth good and shut him up.”</p>
<p>Wilbur turned back to continue his business, ramming into Schlatt with gusto just to hear him cry out and let out a high-pitched whine onto Quackity's aching shaft as he took him further into his mouth. The Brit's movements simply got faster as he lowered his head to bite down onto Schlatt's pale and unmarked neck, sucking a deep purple and blue bruise onto his gorgeous pale skin. </p>
<p>Schlatt, though muffled by the mast in his mouth, was sobbing tears of absolute joy as he sucked harder on Quackity's dick. The Hispanic continued to fuck into his mouth with little pants and whimpers, close to cumming as he dug his fingers into the bottom's hair and pulled his head forward. He effectively buried himself inside Schlatt's throat just long enough to reach his high, groaning whilst his throat tightened around him just before pulling out to finish himself off on his face. </p>
<p>Good God, he looked gorgeous covered in his cum, Quackity admiring how the light in the room reflected off of his face. </p>
<p>When Quackity finished on Schlatt's gorgeous face, Wilbur leaned back and dug his nails into the New Yorker's hips. “Look at me, Schlatt.“ he demanded, watching him slowly turn his head as he tried to hastily catch his breath to no avail. Without any warning no remorse, Wilbur pulled out just enough to hear Schlatt beg for it again only to quickly sling his hips forward and absolutely taking him by surprise. Schlatt couldn't breathe, choking on air as he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed Wil's name to the rooftops. He was going to cum, there was no way he could last. </p>
<p>Quackity helped speed things along, reaching over with deft hands to jerk off the submissive little slut that could only babble incoherent words as he saw stars. The tightness of Schlatt brought Wilbur over the edge, the older growling as he filles his fucktoy up with his second load. Schlatt came without shame, hips bucking into the air whilst he shot strings of thick milky white onto his stomach and just below his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for 100 followers &lt;3 Part two will be posted the moment I get time to write it, I just don't want to burn myself out on this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>